obscure_languagefandomcom-20200213-history
Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 5
TGV/MGV - Lesson 5 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 5 INTRODUCTION TO NUMBERS Ragtaya na'Su'uslar Traditional and Modern Golic Vulcan numbers come in five different types: Cardinal, Ordinal, Enumerating, Combining (Form) and Adjectival (Form). Each type is introduced in this grammar lesson. Later lessons will go more into depth on how these types are used grammatically. CARDINAL NUMBERS In Golic Vulcan, a Cardinal Number is used for counting (one, two, three, etc.) and when you use it like a noun (for example, "I am one of many", etc.). FSE TGV/MGV 1 wuhkuh 2 dahkuh 3 rehkuh 4 kehkuh 5 kaukuh 6 shehkuh 7 stehkuh 8 ohkuh 9 naukuh 10 lehkuh 11 leh-wuh 12 leh-dah 13 leh-reh 14 leh-keh 15 leh-kau 16 leh-sheh 17 leh-steh 18 leh-oh 19 leh-nau 20 dah-leh 25 dah-leh kaukuh 30 reh-leh 40 keh-leh 50 kau-leh 60 sheh-leh 70 steh-leh 80 oh-leh 90 nau-leh 100 teh 150 teh kau-leh 200 dah-teh 1,000 leh-teh 1,500 leh-teh kau-teh 2,000 dah-leh-teh 1,000,000 zhoh 1,000,000,000 moh Table of Cardinal Numbers ORDINAL NUMBERS In Golic Vulcan, Ordinal Numbers are used in almost the identical way as their counterparts in FSE. (Like an a true adjective, Ordinal Numbers have a stand-alone form and a combining form.) A following lesson covers use of this form in sentences. FSE TGV/MGV 1st wuh'rak, wuhr- 2nd dah'rak, dahr- 3rd reh'rak, rehr- 4th keh'rak, kehr- 5th kau'rak, kaur- 6th sheh'rak, shehr- 7th steh'rak, stehr- 8th oh'rak, ohr- 9th nau'rak, naur- 10th leh'rak, lehr- 11th leh-wuh'rak, leh-wuhr- 12th leh-dah'rak, leh-dahr- 13th leh-reh'rak, leh-rehr- 14th leh-keh'rak, leh-kehr- 15th leh-kau'rak, leh-kaur- 16th leh-sheh'rak, leh-shehr- 17th leh-steh'rak, leh-stehr- 18th leh-oh'rak, leh-ohr- 19th leh-nau'rak, leh-naur- 20th dah-leh'rak, dah-lehr- 25th dah-leh kau'rak, dah-leh kaur- 30th reh-leh'rak, reh-lehr- 40th keh-leh'rak, keh-lehr- 50th kau-leh'rak, kau-lehr- 60th sheh-leh'rak, sheh-lehr- 70th steh-leh'rak, steh-lehr- 80th oh-leh'rak, oh-lehr- 90th nau-leh'rak, nau-lehr- 100th teh'rak, tehr- 150th teh kau-leh'rak, teh kau-lehr- 200th dah-teh'rak, dah-tehr- 1,000th leht'rak|-| 1,500th leh-teh kau-teh'rak, leh-teh kau-tehr- 2,000th dah-leht'rak|-| 1,000,000th zhoh'rak, zhohr- 1,000,000,000th moh'rak, mohr- Table of Ordinal Numbers ENUMERATING NUMBERS In Golic Vulcan, a form different from the Cardinal Numbers is used when counting how many of an item there is, for example, "there is one ball" and "Surak sees two possibilities". The Enumerating Number is also used when answering a question where a specific quantity is the response or when filling out a form that needs a numerical response filled in. Some Enumerating Numbers are the same as their corresponding Cardinal Numbers, especially the higher numbers. FSE TGV/MGV 1 wuh 2 dah 3 reh 4 keh 5 kau 6 sheh 7 steh 8 oh 9 nau 10 leh 11 leh-wuh 12 leh-dah 13 leh-reh 14 leh-keh 15 leh-kau 16 leh-sheh 17 leh-steh 18 leh-oh 19 leh-nau 20 dah-leh 25 dah-leh kau 30 reh-leh 40 keh-leh 50 kau-leh 60 sheh-leh 70 steh-leh 80 oh-leh 90 nau-leh 100 teh 150 teh kau-leh 200 dah-teh 1,000 leh-teh 1,500 leh-teh kau-teh 2,000 dah-leh-teh 1,000,000 zhoh 1,000,000,000 moh Table of Enumerating Numbers COMBINING (FORM) NUMBERS In Golic Vulcan, as you will learn more fully in following lessons, when numbers are used as a combining adjective or as a modifying prefix, they are directly affixed to a word if the word is a solitary or basic word ("psthan", "skladan", "tchorka", etc.) or a binary word ("esh-tukh", "tal-muv", "yeht-gav", etc.) AND the Combining Form is a single affix. Corresponding examples of these forms in FSE would be "mono-", "uni-, "single-", "two-", "bi-", "di-", "double-", "tri-", "triple-", etc. FSE TGV/MGV 1 wuh- 2 dah- 3 reh- 4 keh- 5 kau- 6 sheh- 7 steh- 8 oh- 9 nau- 10 leh- 11 leh-wuh- 12 leh-dah- 13 leh-reh- 14 leh-keh- 15 leh-kau- 16 leh-sheh- 17 leh-steh- 18 leh-oh- 19 leh-nau- 20 dahl- 25 dah-leh kau- 30 rehl- 40 kehl- 50 kaul- 60 shehl- 70 stehl- 80 ohl- 90 naul- 100 teh- 150 teh kaul- 200 dah-teh- 1,000 leht- 1,500 leh-teh kau-teh- 2,000 dah-leht- 1,000,000 zhoh- 1,000,000,000 moh- Table of Combining Form Numbers Important Note: Combining Form Numbers must follow the word formation rules that dictate you cannot have more than three roots in a single word. For example, you cannot have >leh-wuh-tal-muv< or >leh-dah-os-khaf-mev<. Therefore, only the numbers one through ten, one hundred, one thousand, one million, one billion, etc., are used regularly in Combining Form in proper Golic grammar. (The next form covers all other grammatical uses of adjectival or modifying numbers.) ADJECTIVAL (FORM) NUMBERS The Adjectival Form numbers are used exactly the same as a true adjective. Refer to later lessons which show how adjectives are used. Remember not to confuse them with the Ordinal Numbers. FSE TGV/MGV 1 wuhik 2 dahik 3 rehik 4 kehik 5 kauyik 6 shehik 7 stehik 8 ohik 9 nauyik 10 lehik 11 leh-wuhik 12 leh-dahik 13 leh-rehik 14 leh-kehik 15 leh-kauyik 16 leh-shehik 17 leh-stehik 18 leh-ohik 19 leh-nauyik 20 dah-lehik 25 dah-leh kauyik 30 reh-lehik 40 keh-lehik 50 kau-lehik 60 sheh-lehik 70 steh-lehik 80 oh-lehik 90 nau-lehik 100 tehik 150 teh kau-lehik 200 dah-tehik 1,000 leh-tehik 1,500 leh-teh kau-tehik 2,000 dah-leh-tehik 1,000,000 zhohik 1,000,000,000 mohik Table of Adjectival Form Numbers Category:Vulcan